A hydraulic circuit control device for a construction machine is known (see e.g., PATENT DOCUMENT 1). The hydraulic circuit control device for a construction machine reduces a shock on a hydraulic shovel attributable to a posture of an attachment without aggravating an operability.
Specifically, the hydraulic circuit control device in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 limits an amount of change in a boom controlling value within a predetermined range when it operates a boom in a case where an operating radius is greater than or equal to a predetermined value and an open angle of an arm is greater than or equal to a predetermined angle.
Thus, the hydraulic circuit control device in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 slows down a movement of the boom so that it may reduce a shock on the hydraulic shovel at the time of stopping the boom.